The Bet
by QueenBaka101
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia. Sophmore at Mag High. Fairy Tail division. Well when a beautiful blonde, with brains and a good body, shows up, the boys are going to flare up, aren't they? Involves a secretive bet among the boys to see who's gonna win her over. NALU with bits of Graylu.


**Hey guys! It's I back again. I'm really sorry for taking long to write a new story. :( Been pretty busy these days.**

 **But a friend gave me this idea and I decided to write about it. Hope you like it. :) Gonna be a multi-chapter fic.**

 **Also would you guys like a christmas special fic? Review or PM your replies :)**

 **Also THANKS for the support on His Love. 3400 fucking views yo :0**

 **Keep reviewing and reading.**

 **Over and out , I.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia

Gender: Female

Age:17

Birthday: Year X767

This is what her application for highschool said along with a bunch of other details. The blonde had recently shifted to Magnolia from Crocus. She had managed to get her father agree to let her study at Mag High. Why only Mag High, you ask? Well, Magnolia was a city filled with several libraries and museums for her to explore. It also was one of the best stargazing locations ranked by her favourite magazine, Sorcerer's Weekly. It was Lucy's desire to stay there. And now it had come true. She had arrived in Magnolia that very morning and met up with her best friend from elementary school, Levy McGarden. Soon after getting into her new apartment, Levy had rushed her to Mag high to get her application form. Lucy had already enrolled online but had to just fill up one last form. The one she was staring at right now.

Dressed in her pyjamas, Lucy was sitting on her pink fluffy bed. She mused, looking at the sheet. She was pretty nervous considering the fact that she was 17. Which meant she was a sophomore. Which meant it would be really hard to fit in as everyone would've already spent a year with each other. She held her head in her palms and huffed, "Why couldn't Papa let me go a year earlier?"

But then again it'd been a miracle that even let her go being such a doting parent. He was so worried that he was about send almost all of the house's staff to Magnolia with her.

Lucy shook away her nervousness and said to herself, "Leave the problem of not finding friends to the future you. Now get yourself some sleep." Plue, her white-furred dog jumped on the bed to cuddle with her as she slept peacefully with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

Next morning, she woke up extra early. Earlier than her alarm clock in fact. She waited for it beep annoyingly till she switched it off.

"Ahh that feels nice to do. Take that, you alarm clock."

Lucy hopped off her bed and began to get ready for her first day at Mag High. She had received her uniform the previous day. She put it on and stared at the mirror. It had a black plaid skirt which reached a little above her knees, a white shirt with a black tie. She tied her hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon to match her clothes. And off she went.

Lucy reached the school in around 15 minutes. Levy had told her to wait for her before she went into the building but she couldn't find her. She wandered near the gate looking for Levy. Before she knew it, she had bumped into a person and fell back on the ground.

She apologised saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." She looked up to see a hand extending towards and the face behind it. And damn, she sure was happy to. A handsome dark-haired male pulled her up and chuckled, "I should be the one apologising. After all you're the one who fell."

Lucy smiled, embarrassed. The guy asked her, "What are you doing here though? Shouldn't you be going inside? And by the way the name's Gray and I'm a Spohmore" He smiled at her.

"I was waiting for a friend since it's my first day here and I need a little help around but I guess she hasn't shown up yet. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a sophomore too."

He mused a little and said, "Then I guess I can show you around. If that's fine with you."

Lucy had been looking around till then and not at the male and at this moment she turned to look at Gray and she screamed out and covered her eyes.

Gray exclaimed, "What happened? Is it that bad if I show you around the school?"

Lucy pointed at his body and said, "Gray, your cl-clothes."

He looked down and said, "Oh shit."

* * *

A few minutes later after Gray had explained his stripping habit, a full-clothed Gray with Lucy in tow walked around the campus to bring her to her class. They first stopped at the principal's office to drop off her application and collect her timetable and class details. Lucy and Gray had found out that they were in the same class, the Fairy Tail division. On reaching there, Gray paused at the door and said, "If you're into crazy, wacky fun, then you're surely gonna love Fairy Tail."

Lucy Heartfilia couldn't wait to see her class. She already had two friends now, Levy and Gray. Looks like she had no reason to be nervous the previous night. She opened the classroom door and was met with riotous noise.

"HEY GUYS! Listen up. We have a newcomer today," shouted Gray.

On hearing the word newcomer, all heads turned towards Gray. Lucy awkwardly stood there, squirming under everyone's gazes. Lucy gulped and said her intro, just like how she had practised the night before, "Hi, I'm Lucy and it's a pleasure to meet you guys. I'll be with you guys for the next two years. Hope you take care of me." She bowed down towards them. As soon as she lifted her head, she was met with a wild roar of approval.

A guy with abnormally pink hair stood up. It kinda suited him she thought. She also thought he was cute. He stood on a desk and shouted out, "Welcome to our class. I'm all fired up now. Let's have a party!"

"Hold your horses. Y'all still have a whole day of school left. So get back to your seats everyone," said a muscular man with shoulder length orange hair that was slicked back. Lucy was confused where to sit. Until the guy with pink hair freed up a seat next to him.

"Thanks, umm your name?"

"The name's Natsu. And the teacher is Gildarts. Hope we get to know each other better, Luigi," he said with a grin so cute that she would melt that she almost didn't realise the slip in her name.

"My name is Lucy, L-U-C-Y, got it?" she said with gritted teeth. She was interrupted by Gildarts who urged everyone to settle with his booming voice.

* * *

Her day went on smoothly and she felt that she fit in quite nicely. She felt a little sad that Levy wasn't there. But she was probably going to come the next day. Lucy found out soon that her class was full of weirdos and that made her happy as she too could open up and be crazy without anyone judging her. She had gotten quite a few compliments about her looks and was happy that no one had come and asked her out because she'd have to turn them down. But looks like that wasn't true. When Lucy had left with the other girls to get introduced properly, the boys were talking about her.

Gray said, "Lucy fits in pretty well with us doesn't she. I mean, she's pretty and all but her personality is made for the Fairy Tail division."

Natsu replies, "Yeah she's pretty weird too."

The conversation went on like that with everyone appreciating Lucy until,

Loke, a guy with glasses and orange spiky hair, said, "I'm gonna ask Lucy out."


End file.
